Shinobi Kenshin
by Ethan of the abyss
Summary: This is the story of what would've happened if Kenshin and the rest of the RK crew were raised in Konoha with Naruto, Sasuke, and the rurouni Kenshin/Naruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1:That punk Kenshin!

**Shinobi Kenshin:An alternate universe RK and Naruto Crossover Fanfiction  
By Ethan Leiendecker of **

**Disclaimer:I don't own rurouni kenshin or Naruto.**

**Author's note-This was a sort of a random fanfic idea, which came from reading Rurouni kenshin in my naruto monument of a room.My over saturation of the two franchises produced this.Enjoy!xd**

**Chapter 1:That punk Kenshin!**

A young boy with striking scarlet hair walked into the Konoha ninja academy.His violet eyes seemed to penetrate and see the young shinobis secrets better than the best sharingan.It was this particular trait that immediately branded him an outcast from the rest of the children.

As the boy walked the academy halls, he was cornered by a child with musculature that was extraordinary for one of his age.The boy flexed his muscles to demonstrate his physical superiority to the red haired child, then spoke."hey,puny!yeah, you, with the red hair and the funky eyes!we don't want you here!Go back to the stinkin' sewer from where you came!"

The muscular boy was surprised at the red haired one's response"Perhaps you are right that my eyes are odd, but this one cannot change them."

Obviously dumbfounded but trying not to show it, the bigger boy pointed out that the smaller one had ignored his comment about his Hair"Oh, yeah?!well then about you stupid, red , girly hair!"

The scarlet haired boy replied calmly once more, but this time with a tad more malice"This one does not appreciate your comment about his hair.This one happens to LIKE his hair.I dislike violence but tempt me once more and-"

"and what!?"replied the bully, obviously delighted in finding what he thought to be a weakness"you gonna bat me aroun with those beautiful red locks, then have your hair dresser finish me off?'

This was all the temptation the littler child could take"I will show you how I will fight you"the boy pulled a wooden sword from his coat and sighed"choose your armament"

The large boy pulled a steel pipe from the wall of the academy."show me what you've got, You little girlboy!!"

Suddenly, it seemed the red-haired boy transformed into someone with far more power.His violet eyes narrowed with brutality and his mane of red hair seemed a flame circling around his body.Even the bully gave a little shiver"this one will indeed show you what he's got"

In a flash of red the boy's form seemed to disappear and appear again above his tormentor's head.The bully barely managed to block that blow with his clumsy pipe before his attacker wacked his stomach with the butt of his sword handle.  
the bully threw up on the floor of konoha academy before passing out and landing in it.

A little girl with black hair walked up to the scarlet haired boy and asked rather accusingly, "what's your name, kid"

"Himura Kenshin"said the red-head, suddenly reverting back to his less menacing stance.He was smiling rather naievly as opposed to his former scowl.

"Three cheers for Kenshin!"said the black haired girl.the crowd of students lifted The red haired child to his next class in celebration of the bully's defeat.

"Oro?"said Kenshin, oblivious to how strange it sounded.Since it was his first class at the konoha academy ever, he had no way of knowing that the bully he had just beaten up had menaced the students there for years.

As the group headed toward thier first class of the day, Kenshin in tow, they were greeted by a teacher with brown hair and a strange war paint streaked across his nose.He wore a vest with several pockets, each containing shruiken,kunai knives, and other shinobi gear.

"Why hello there"said the teacher said rather cheerfully"I see we've got a new student.Kenshin isn't it.take your seat with the other new students, please"

"Yes sir, Iruka-sensie"said Kenshin,reading the ninja's name tag"This one will go now."

Kenshin sat down at the one available seat next to a blonde haired boy with strange whisker marks on his cheeks.He wore a T-shirt with a leaf pattern on it.

"what's your name?" asked Kenshin, trying to make new friends"Mine is Kenshin"

Apparently surprised to have someone talk to, the strange child replied quickly " uh, the name is Uzumaki Naruto, and we better pay attention.Iruka-sensie is really strict, and I learned that the hard way!"

**Please Rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2:The forbidden one

**Chapter 2:The forbidden one**

Kenshin stood by his bycycle, pondering whether he should go home right away, or try to lose the fan girls he had attracted.  
"This one likes company.." said the red-haired student "But this is ridiculous!"

The fangirl collective let out a huge sigh.In the short time he had been there, not only had he felled the biggest bully in school, but he had also had achieved popularity rivaling Sasuke's.He had been initially labeled an outcast during the bully's rule, but then again, he had ended that rule.Another thing Kenshin could not understand about this school was the boy that they called ,the forbidden one.

The red haired Swordsman-to-be had learned about the so called "Forbidden one" when a little girl with black hair by the name of Kaoru had seen him talking to the blonde-haired child in his first class.Apparently, though the child had seemed nice enough, he was hated by the adults of the village.When kenshin had asked Kaoru why, she replied "I don't know.I think it's a stupid rule, personally, but my parents forbid me and all the other kids to talk to him, so there must be something wrong about the boy."After class, when Kaoru and all the other children had left Naruto, the forbidden one, had changed completely from a class clown into a lonely, solemn, figure who didn't seem to have any friends.

Kenshin felt sorry for the boy, so he decided to pay him a visit on his way home.Besides, the fangirls weren't allowed to be near that house, so he figured it was the best way to lose them.Kenshin knocked on the door twice, then Naruto opened it.  
"Whaddaya want?" asked Uzumaki rather groggily. He had obviously been sleeping.

"This one has come to pay you a visit" said the scarlet-haired child "Is it a bad time?"

"What, you gonna taunt me like the rest of those jerks at school!?" said the forbidden one rather accusingly "wait..you're the guy that acted all wierd in Taijutsu class!"

"This one merely came for a friendly visit." said Kenshin "With the possible side-motive of getting away from Groupies"

"Come in" said Naruto cautiously "But you better not steal stuff when I'm not looking, got it?"

"You have this one's word" said Kenshin, stepping into Naruto's house "Is that a...sparring mat?"

"What, you wanna train with me?" said naruto, a bit curious "Cause thats all I know how to do."

"This one dislikes violence" began Kenshin " but a friendly sparring match would be fun."

The two konoha ninja cadets took thier places on the sparring mat, Naruto on the right, Kenshin on the left.Then, without ceremony of any kind, the match began.

The two dueled like opposite forces of nature. Like how cold wind and hot wind combine to make a tornado, so did these two warriors combine into a swirling tornado of action.

Truth be told, kenshin wasn't going all out. He was deliberately leading Naruto to one of his own weak points, then allowing the ninja in training to strike without interference. Through this, Kenshin hoped to make naruto get more out of the match an _learn,_ so that one day Kenshin might not have to hold back.

When Naruto was begginning to tire out, the scarlet hired swordsman batted him aside easily, ending the match."whoah, Kenshin..." said a dazed naruto"you're really something!"

"Indeed I am" said Kenshin with a smile"It was a good match, but I tired you out.Get some sleep, my friend!"

And with that, Naruto Uzumaki passed out on the floor, leaving Kenshin alone"This one might as well get home."

**_The next day..._**

****The scarlet-haired boy let out a yawn as a crawled out of bed in his home.Unlike Naruto's home, Kenshin's was in complete order, right down to the last detail.As the swordsman in-training opened his door, he spyed a figure stading beside his front door"This one would like to know why you have trespassed here!" said Kenshin cooly.

"The name is Sanosuke, red haired wench" said the figure, who was now revealed to be a boy whom kenshin had seen in class"And I've heard that you were strong.I've come to challenge that belief."

"And just why would this one agree to fight you?" asked kenshin, his eyes narrowing with suspicion of the newcomer.

"Because I've got Kaoru and your little friend Naruto at my house" began Sanosuke with a sinister grin "And you're gonna have to fight me to let them go!"

**End of chapter 2**


End file.
